


ChanSoo-I can't hear you

by pebblegirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblegirl/pseuds/pebblegirl
Summary: Chanyeol is “cursed” with the ability of reading minds. It’s tiring to hear every single person’s thoughts so he begins to isolate himself from society as much as possible until he meets Kyungsoo, the cashier at the convenience store in his neighborhood who’s mind seems to be "blank".





	ChanSoo-I can't hear you

"I don't want to sound rude but if you keep looking at me like that I will call the cops."

Chanyeol immediately snaps out of it. The cashier, a boy who seems to be younger than him glares as he holds out the plastic bag filled with snack Chanyeol just purchased. He reaches out for the bag and says:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable… A-are you new here?"

_Nothing..._

Chanyeol can't hear anything. No thought, not even one word but only the radio and the buzzing sound that comes from the refrigerated section. But how?

"Uhm… yeah. I am."

"Yeah, I thought so."

An awkward laughter echoes in the store, the short cashier in fron of him frowns. Chanyeol bites his lips. Even though he can't hear the cashier's thoughts, it's pretty obvious and easy to guess what he is thinking. Of course, who wouldn't be creeped out from being stared down by a random guy? However, Chanyeol is happy and curious.

_How do I extend this conversation?_

"Do you need something else? Because honestly, you're being kind of creepy right now...", the cashier stutters, crossing his arms in defense. And Chanyeol starts to panic a little bit. He looks at the name tag.

_Kyungsoo..._

"Kyungsoo, right? Hi, I'm Chanyeol!", the taller says as he reaches out for Kyungsoo's hand who looks at it, eyes widened. Is this guy for real? 

But the smaller doesn't want to come off rude and reaches out for the hand making the tall guy smile. And he wouldn't ever admit it but this weird stranger has a very cute smile that reveals a cute dimple.

 

"Hey I know this sounds crazy...", Chanyeol says as he fidgets with his fingers, "But can we hang out when you're done here? We won't go anywhere, just hanging out in the park across the street."

He points at the park which seems to be the safest place to hang out with someone you just met. And Kyungsoo isn't really sure about it. He plans to decline the offer but for some odd reason he can't turn him down.

"Why?", he asks instead.

_Maybe I should just tell him..._

After taking a deep breath and nearly chewing off his bottom lip Chanyeol just gives it a go.

"Listen, I know I come off VERY creepy and you can say no if you want but just know that it means a lot to me...I can read minds."

Kyungsoo can't even laugh right now. He rolls his eyes and says:

"Listen, if you're trying to hit on me let me tell you that it doesn't work at all."

"What?! Wait no, I'm serious!"

"Oh really? Then go ahead and tell me what I am thinking off!", the smaller snaps, leaning forward as if it's going to give Chanyeol better access to his thoughts.

"Well that's the point, I can't hear yours!"

"Oh come on..."

Chanyeol panics and looks around.

_How do I prove him that I'm telling the truth?_

He then sees a man coming towards the store and sees his chance.

 

It's simple. As soon as Chanyeol see's a person, regardless the distance he can read his mind.

 

"You see the man coming towards the store?", he says as he points him out with the finger.

"Yeah."

"I can tell you exactly what he's going to buy."

Kyungsoo frowns and waits for Chanyeol to does as he says. And the tall male doesn't waste any second.

"Write that down. Two cup noodles, two bottles Fanta, one bottle beer, popcorn… and condoms. The watermelon flavored ones."

"What the--"

"Write it down. You'll see."

And it really does. Kyungsoo barely holds back to scream next to the customer who buys exactly the things Chanyeol predicted. And as soon as he leaves Kyungsoo breaks his silence:

"You can read minds!!!"

The big curious eyes and excited smile make Chanyeol blush.

"I told you..."

 

 

"And you really don't hear me? It's all silent?"

Chanyeol smiles at the boy who sits next to him on the park bench. He waited for Kyungsoo's shift being over so that they could eat the snacks Chanyeol bought earlier.

"Yeah. It's all silent."

"Only me?"

"Well you're the first person I've met… so that's a yes I guess."

Kyungsoo grins.

"What are you grinning for?"

"That makes me special, don't you think?"

Kyungsoo's grin grows as he sees how Chanyeol's ears and cheeks turn into a bright pink color.

"W-well, you can say that... yes, you are."

The grin slowly replaces itself with a soft and genuine smile.

"I think it's destiny."

"What?"

Kyungsoo swallows the chocolate in his mouth before he continues:

"I mean think about it. All your life you struggled with hearing everyone's thoughts. Then you meet me, a simple cashier in your local store and it turns out you can't hear him at all! And for me... Well you're the first friend I made ever since I moved into this town. The first friend I made in a while actually."

The smaller's smile makes Chanyeol's heart skip a beat.

"We are friends?"

"Aren't we? I mean I thought… of course you don't have to be…"

Chanyeol panics as he sees Kyungsoo's smile falter and unintentionally grabs his hand.

"No! I mean yes, of course we are!!"

Realizing the overly bold move he made, Chanyeol attempts to let go of Kyungsoo's hand but fails. The smaller hold's his hand tightly, visibly flustered for the first time.

"Don't let go."

"What?"

"Hold my hand…"

"Okay."

The taller lets their fingers intertwine and holds Kyungsoo's hand.

 

"Kyungsoo."

"Yes?"

"I don't think that we can be friends."

"What? Why?", he says as he looks at Chanyeol with a worried experssion on his face.

"I think I want more…"

"Oh."

Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief.

"I mean if you don't want to I--"

 

Chanyeol's words are cut off by a small kiss on the lips.

"I think I do want more.", he says before Chanyeol cups his face to lock their lips into another, deeper kiss which forshadows Chanyeol's and Kyungsoo's very own happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot for the ChanSoo lovers out there. I hope you'll enjoy it~


End file.
